


The Father

by Wordplaysam



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 07:35:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14052063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wordplaysam/pseuds/Wordplaysam
Summary: Two Angels of God watch as a test unfolds.





	The Father

“He’s going to be tested,” he said as they watched Gaius Baltar run across the plain, surrounded by refugees, the ashes of Caprica City grim behind him.

“I think he’ll succeed,” she replied. 

Her companion made a rude noise. “You give him too much credit,” he said. “I enjoy Gaius, really, I do, but he’s not ready.”

“He’s clever,” she said. “Gaius will survive whatever God throws at him.”

“It’s not a matter of survival or intelligence, my dear,” he replied. “Of course Gaius has that in spades. But it is a matter of worthiness. The Father must also be selfless. A protector. He must be willing to give up his life for someone else, if the situation calls for it.”

“Well, if not Gaius, then who?” she asked.

“That,” he said, smiling, “is part of the test.”

When Gaius didn’t take the seat of the old lady, her heart stirred with pride. Gaius was ready, and she would lead him on his path to the Mother and the Child, help them build the bridge between Cylon and Human.

But then—

As the Raptor took off, Baltar within, her companion smirked. “Was I not right?” he asked.

“And who will be the Father now?” she demanded.

“I told you, the Father must be selfless.”

And then it dawned on her. “ _Him_?” she asked. “But Love is the key! Has he even met one of the Sixes?”

“No,” he replied. “But he’s close to an Eight. Would Love her, if given the chance.”

“If he even survives the night,” she said, folding her arms. “I still believe in Gaius.”

“Will you go with him, then?” he asked.

“Gaius needs a guide. Maybe he’s not ready now, but he will be.”

“Enjoy _Galactica_ ,” he said. “Blessed journey.”

“And unto you.”

And that was the last they saw of each other for quite some time.


End file.
